


黑衣人AU《依附》chap（2）终

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 孕期，发情筑巢，放置，半强迫，哺乳





	黑衣人AU《依附》chap（2）终

Loki从未说过他有多喜欢Thor的味道。

是的，包括信息素。还有接吻时唇舌和津液的味道，高潮时咬在alpha汗湿肌肉上的味道，就像……

麦穗，烈酒，被阳光晒干的橙子。

他的小狮子很好闻，连茸毛都密暖得让Loki心软。在omega刚刚怀孕的那段时间，Thor几乎每晚都会在任务结束后赶回来。

哪怕要横穿半个地球，特工H只来得及在凌晨悄悄走进他们的安全屋，带着硝烟和伤痕摸到床边，小心翼翼地抱着爱人眯上一会儿。

Thor为Loki生生挖了自己的右眼，这足以让他感动得接受标记，但真正攻破omega心房的，却是后来细致入微的爱意和照顾。

Loki把自己陷得太深了，以至于忘记了小狮子也有獠牙，也许这头猛兽从一开始就在伺机而动。

Thor当然爱他，爱得走投无路，爱得自取灭亡，爱得疯狂而偏执，以至于忍不了Loki一丝一毫的利用和分心。

“过来跪下，Daddy。”

omega特工脑中的警铃疯狂作响，他几乎是跳起来想逃出办公室，却被alpha凶悍暴戾的信息素有如实质地撞倒。

仿佛一记重拳，打散了Loki体内迅速调动的肾上腺素，像个脆弱的普通omega般呻吟着蜷成一团，捂着坠痛的小腹抓挠着厚重的长毛地毯挣扎。

“你骗我！”被捏住七寸的毒蛇嘶嘶地吐着舌信，粗喘着抵抗alpha倒勾般剐蹭着神经的信息素，“停下！操你的Thor……明明是你…”

不…不不不……

Loki在心里尖叫着想让自己清醒，他怀孕五个月的身体，被眼前的alpha反复标记过多次的omega躯体，湿漉漉地想要爬到强者的脚边求欢。

这间办公室的安保系统堪称一座堡垒，没有人比Loki更清楚这一点，他无处可逃。

“如果坐在这里的主管不是我，你会使出浑身解数讨他欢心，用最快的速度向上爬……”Thor叹了口气，仿佛是在无奈omega徒劳的顽抗，“不管是用实力，还是用身体，对吗？”

Loki突然打了个寒战，这和他被拆穿无关，特工L最擅长圆谎。

但Thor的语气太平静了，他如此温柔地问自己的omega，是不是准备背叛他，将他当作垫脚石一脚踢开，哪怕肚子里还怀着他们的孩子。

躁郁阴翳的信息素尖锐地扎进omega脆弱的神经，Loki呻吟着瘫软在地毯上，脊背颤抖得像被雨淋湿的雏鸟，体液将黑色的西装裤打湿了一片。

Thor说对了，Loki不会放弃的，无论付出什么代价。

包括放弃特工H。

“预料之中，Loki，你一向这样。”alpha的语调更温柔了，眼里甚至浮现出令人毛骨悚然的笑意，“那就按你原来的计划，来讨好新总管。”

彻底爆发的信息素让孕期的omega崩溃地哀鸣，Loki挣扎着拉住alpha的裤脚，湿淋淋地向前蹭了几公分。

“你休想……”omega眼眶通红地低吼，幽绿的虹膜被情欲染得雾气朦胧，“停下！Fuck……你发什么疯？！”

“跪下，daddy。”Thor低沉的嗓音拂过Loki的头顶，“你很生气…我感觉得到。但你要乖一些，就像我过去那样，好么？”

乖乖跪着求欢，对间歇施予的温存和亲昵感激涕零，挖下血肉才换回的一颗真心，却依旧掺着求谋算计。

Thor垂下眼睫，终于倾泻出所有凶性毕露的信息素，野蛮的雄狮压制住狭路相逢的雌兽，被本能所控实施暴行。

我真的受够了，Loki。

omega惨叫着崩溃哀泣，体液失禁一般从雌穴里涌出来，把身下的地毯浸透濡湿，抓着alpha的小腿尖鸣着求饶。

“你说什么？大声点。”Thor的拇指卡进爱人的嘴角，Loki下意识地含住吮吸，被按住舌头肆意搅弄。

七个月，Thor极尽温柔地娇纵着他的爱人，让Loki依恋着自己的体温和律动，omega忘记了该如何在性爱中保持理智。

“Thor……”被宠坏了的年长omega不知所措地抽噎，清晨还诉说着爱意吻别的恋人，此刻就像爬出地狱的撒旦，居高临下地俯视着他微笑，“求你……哈呃，我难受…”

Loki的泪腺濒临失控，他终于被alpha从地毯上抱了起来，搁在怀里揉着脊背安抚，被信息素凌虐的身体颤抖着汲取alpha的温度。

“嘘……别怕，dear。”Thor亲吻着爱人濡湿的睫毛，“好好回想，我跪在你脚边后会做什么？”

怀里的身躯剧烈地抖了一下，Loki惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，Thor居然还是不放过他？！

“再教教我，daddy。”alpha的手挑开了实习特工的衬衫，揉捏着孕期敏感肿胀的乳尖，“你都湿到我的腿上了……”

Thor摁着omega的肩膀，在爱人难以置信的眼神中把他从身上剥离，Loki修长的胳膊挂在alpha的大腿上，裆部被特工H的皮鞋不轻不重地踩住。

一模一样的体位，只是角色倒换。

“我的例会还有半个小时开始，特工K。”Loki打颤的牙磕在皮带金属扣上，alpha勃起的性器在拉下裤链那一刻敲在了他的鼻尖，“对你来说完全来得及，是吗？”

匍伏在腿间的雏鸟浑身发抖，不知是恐惧还是怒火，但Loki终于眼眶通红地含住了阴茎，薄瘦的面颊被肉刃顶出鼓包，alpha稍微动了动，冠状的顶端便戳进了omega收缩的咽喉。

“唔嗯！咯……嗯…”Loki的后脑勺被Thor的手掌托住，他无法后退，额角都被噎得浮起青筋。

omega讨好地用舌尖勾着alpha的纹路，伸长脖颈深吞下半根阴茎做了个深喉，那只手才在主人的喘息中放过他。

“你棒极了，Daddy。”Thor揉着Loki的耳垂，看着omega的喉结在小鹿般细长的脖颈下滚动，颠倒是非的银舌头艰难舔吮着塞满整张嘴的巨物，修长的手指揉着alpha的囊袋想让他快点射出来，好结束这场酷刑。

但现实总是事与愿违，Loki被alpha性欲高涨的信息素熏得胃酸翻涌，唾液从麻木酸胀的嘴角流进了领口，阴茎依旧狰狞地硬在omega嘴里，甚至又胀大了一圈。

“Thor…求你……”Loki趴在alpha的腿间干呕，他很少帮对方口交，这大概是“前辈”为数不多的鸡肋，“我弄不动了，咳咳……”

在孕期格外脆弱的omega被欺负惨了，捂着肚子沙哑得哭不出声，眼角面颊粘着卷曲的黑发，缩着肩膀蜷在alpha的膝上磨蹭哀求，湿透的西装裤贴在劲瘦的大腿上发抖。

“瞧瞧你，dear。”雄狮终于把小鹿叼回了怀里，Thor让omega跪坐着趴在他的胸口，低头亲吻年长的爱人，抿着他红肿的嘴角呢喃，“你真是被宠坏了，连这些都受不了。”

“进来，快点……”Loki不想再玩猫鼠游戏，连腹中的胎儿都在饥渴地抗议，“操我，你这个混账！哈呃…嗯！”

“十分钟，daddy。”然而alpha再一次残忍地将他摁了下去，“你还有十分钟帮我口出来。”

两次！Loki气得浑身发抖，他往Thor身上爬了两次都被扒了下来？！

alpha斜靠在桌边撑着额头，踩着Loki勃起的裆部摁压了几下，金色的机械眼像鹰隼般锁定着他。

omega闭了闭眼，重新扶着alpha的阴茎吞吐起来，自暴自弃地让嘴里被搅出淫靡的水声。Loki自残般把alpha粗硬的阴茎往喉咙里塞，眼白充血地哽咽发颤也不停下。

Thor卡住他的牙关硬退出来，皱着眉叹息了一声。

“你就是仗着我不忍心，Loki。”omega被反剪双臂摁在了桌上，夹紧了大腿让alpha操着臀缝，“可是你忍心，你总是在想着丢下我……”

“不嗯…啊！哈嗯……”Loki被顶得七荤八素，乳尖在冷硬的深灰桌面上来回蹭动，腿根的皮肤被Thor磨得通红，“进来…嗯！Thor呃……”

甜腻腐败的香气终于喷泄而出，被逼进热潮期的omega哭叫着翘起屁股往身后顶，想要被标记自己的alpha填满肏熟。

但那根狰狞的阴茎一次次蹭过饥渴饱胀的穴口，Thor最终只是粗喘着射在了Loki的腿根。

omega被年轻的爱人抱到了沙发上，Loki哽咽着把alpha的胳膊攥在怀里，一副不信他真的敢把自己晾在这里的凶狠模样。

“乖乖等我回来，daddy。”Thor颇为愉悦地勾了勾唇，从omega泛白的指缝里抽出了衣袖。

alpha把温度和信息素一起带走了，Loki暴躁不安地蜷缩起来，咬着靠枕一颤一颤地抵御体内横冲直撞的热流，捂着眼睛喘出了哭腔。

“抱歉，”各部门都有负责人参与例会，主管在没有高权限决策事项时只是走个形式，并没有人在意特工H的姗姗来迟，“请继续。”

C坐的离特工H更近，疑惑地吸了吸鼻子，心想这糙汉怎么也开始用那么骚包的香水了。

被丢在办公室的omega因为发情期产生了筑巢行为，浑身赤裸地缠满了所有沾染alpha气味的衣物和靠枕，埋在小山下意识模糊地自慰。

“唔嗯、Thor…哈……”Loki半闭着眼在身体里塞了四根手指，胡乱搅弄着皱缩饥渴的雌穴，又捞着抠弄出的汁水去撸动性器，连绵的小高潮已经让omega什么都射不出来。

例会开了两个多小时，Thor一打开办公室的门就被omega浓郁甜腻的信息素呛得大脑充血，热流直蹿下腹。

“……Loki？”alpha好笑地搬开Loki搜刮了大半个办公室堆起来的巢穴，看见他的omega正趴在沙发上骑操着抱枕，拖着沉重的孕肚反复磨蹭粗粝的布料，腿根夹着灰蓝色的靠枕扭胯呻吟。

简直就是个淫窝。

“God damn……”Thor被强烈的视觉冲击得硬到发痛，把瘫软成水的omega捞进怀里解开皮带，“这可是你最喜欢的沙发，Sir。”

“滚开……”Loki微弱地挣扎着，他快被烧干了，随便哪个alpha的阴茎捅进来都能让omega爽上天，“我不要你…唔！操你……”

Thor拨弄着那个饱胀的雌穴，一下子滑进去了三根手指，忍不住爆了句粗口。

“你是不是像个荡妇一样用拳头操过的自己，daddy？”alpha直接掰开臀缝干了进去，阴茎噗嗤顶开热情的软肉，把不断涌出omega体外的热流捅了回去，摆动腰胯“啪啪”地开始抽动撞击着爱人丰腴的臀肉。

“没唔…啊嗯！啊！哈呃……”Loki几乎是在尖叫着呻吟，怀孕后Thor在性事上总是过于温柔，而现在他像个用来泄欲的容器一样被alpha粗暴地捅开操穿。

Thor发起狠来又凶又辣，抿着嘴卡住Loki的脖子横冲直撞地干他，盯着omega的眼神像是个亡命之徒，或者是饕餮一类贪婪成性的凶兽。

Loki高潮了好几次，痉挛的大腿夹住alpha野兽般的腰胯，两眼涣散地抓住头顶的沙发扶手，被顶开生殖腔也只来得及短促地呜咽了一声。

Loki在孕期的头两个月就被alpha搓揉得开始泌乳，小狮子十分热衷于给自己加餐，一边吸他一边格外顺溜地喊着“daddy”，不要脸地抢占先机，当一个小了omega7岁的巨婴。

“啊嗯、唔！哈呃…”Loki被alpha巨大的结撑满了肚子，生殖腔本就被胎儿撑得很薄，柔韧松软的腔口一股股地往外漏着被灌进去的精液。omega痉挛着蹬了蹬腿，气急败坏地打了身上的alpha一拳。

“我们完了，”Loki闭着眼睛推搡Thor肌肉虬结的胳膊，“分手…唔！出去、滚唔！混账……”

“别紧张，特工K，至少我们还是同事。”Thor直接箍着Loki的腰把人翻了过去，卡在腔内的结搅得omega带着哭腔惊喘了一声，“或者……热潮期炮友。”

omega的胸乳被抓揉得涨痛麻痒，软肉和奶汁一起从Thor的指缝间溜出，Loki突然弓着腰颤了颤，一股热流便浇在了alpha的顶端。

“看来你没有异议，daddy。”

“我一定会、唔……取代你！”Loki迷糊晕眩地又被alpha搓揉操干了很久，最后只能瘫软在沙发上，Thor半跪着把衬衫抓成团给omega擦拭身体。

“你随时都能惩罚我，Daddy。”獠牙成熟的小狮子亲热地蹭着爱人的面颊，笑得大局在握，“但与其和唯一忠于你的同谋作对，为什么不依附你的alpha？”

“你需要管理层的人隐瞒身孕，分配任务，”alpha慢条斯理地诱哄着，替Loki穿回纳米束腹时，omega腔内的精水被挤得流下腿根，“而除了我……没有人会知道特工K究竟是谁。”

Thor也能一夕之间让他重回地狱。

“我会考虑。”Loki面色惶惶地丢下一句话，便从特工H的办公室落荒而逃。

4个月后。

特工H腰间系着攀壁索蹬墙而下，虫王黏液浓稠的触手破窗而出，直逼alpha的命门呼啸冲去。

激光枪的射线在千钧一发间爆破了触手，虫王尖啸着扭头扑向攻击自己的特工K，而精壮的omega高跃闪避，将三枚微型爆破弹甩给了alpha。

“Thor！”

高悬在楼外的特工H精准地弹射出纤维网，迎面扑上虫王伤痕累累的脊背，将爆破弹塞进囊瘤后摔在了救生气垫上，捂着被爆炸波轰到耳鸣的头滚了一圈。

“你又发什么疯？！”善后的实习特工们听见一声怒吼，心惊胆战地看见特工K几步走过去教训特工H，就这样揪着他们老大的耳朵，“我让你扔炸弹，没让你把自己也扔出去！”

“别大惊小怪，小崽子们。”特工C推了推眼镜，他不是傻子，只怕还没拆穿特工K的身份就先被特工H分尸了，“前辈们的关系只可意会。”

“哦——”特工崽子们似懂非懂地散开了，又一头雾水地参加任务报告会，果然看见嚣张刁钻的特工k被留在了办公室。

喏，果然还是要被教训的嘛。

“我错了，Daddy……真的。”Thor被Loki骑在腰上，用领带捆住了青筋暴起的脖颈，而他也不甘示弱地拱进omega奶水四溢的胸口，“唔、再夹紧点……”

“别吸、嗯啊！操你……”Loki拽着领带试图制服身下的雄狮，家里刚足月的孩子已经用奶粉喂养，他本意是尽快回奶方便格斗，Thor却吸得omega一天比一天丰沛，“我让你别动、哈啊……”

不知是谁的黑西装先崩断了线，Thor撕碎Loki外套的同时翻身压了上去，胡须粗砺地蹭着omega红肿的胸脯。

“哺乳可是你的义务，Daddy。”


End file.
